La chica del autobús de las 6:50
by Miss Pew
Summary: En el transporte público podemos encontrarnos de todo... ¿A quién no le ha gustado una persona que jamás volvió a ver? O quizá sí... —Universo alterno, One-shot—


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

No he podido dormirme y me puse a escribir sin ningún propósito. No sé cómo, pero aquí está este One-Shot. Ojalá les guste, prometo ya no subir tantas cosas como producto de mi insomnio.

* * *

**La chica del autobús de las 6:50**

El sol aún no salía. El constante ruido, proveniente de su despertador, le obligó a levantarse y abandonar la comodidad de su cama. Las gemelas y su viejo dormían plácidamente. Soltó un gruñido cuando encendió la luz del cuarto de baño para ducharse.

Yuzu y Karin seguían en el Instituto y solo les bastaba caminar un par de cuadras para llegar. Para él, todo era muy distinto: Karakura era un pueblo pequeño, no tenía una Universidad propia. Así que, como el resto de los graduados, tuvo que inscribirse en la Universidad más cercana, que se hallaba en una ciudad vecina. Todas las mañanas debía levantarse muy temprano y tomar un autobús para llegar a tiempo.

El agua caliente acarició su espalda.

Lanzó un bostezo apagado. Apenas era martes. La noche anterior se había desvelado por terminar un trabajo y justo en ese momento, sufría las consecuencias. No se sentía capaz de llegar al fin de semana completo… Dejó sus cavilaciones cuando observó la hora en su móvil. Se vistió con rapidez y tomó una tostada con mermelada, la cual se acabó en dos bocados.

_¡Bienvenido a la vida de los Universitarios!_

Se aferró a su mochila y salió volando hacia la parada del autobús. Si no se apresuraba, se perdería el que pasaba a las 06:30 y tendría que esperar hasta el próximo, que por lo regular tardaba media hora.

Llegó justo a tiempo.

El autobús iba casi vacío. Sacó torpemente un par de monedas y las depositó en el lugar correspondiente. Tomó asiento en la hilera final, su sitio predilecto. La mañana era fresca, así que cerró su chaqueta con tranquilidad. Después, se colocó sus audífonos para escuchar música y sacó unos apuntes de su mochila para repasar un poco. Harían una exposición en equipo y no tenía una puñetera idea de lo que iba a decir.

_6:50 a.m._

Tercera parada. En este lugar abordaron dos ancianas, un hombre de mediana edad y _ella. _La verdadera razón de su prisa. Le interesaba poco llegar tarde a la primera clase. En cambio, cuando no la veía, se sentía jodidamente mal. Siempre era puntual y su rutina era la misma: Subía medio adormilada, buscaba dinero en su cartera —en forma de un horrible conejo—, saludaba al chofer con una pequeña reverencia y luego se sentaba enfrente de él, a dos lugares de distancia.

Y él, la contemplaba en silencio.

No sabía el porqué, pero esa chica le interesaba. Era como una especie de magnetismo, magia o como quisieran llamarle, que le provocaba querer conocerla y necesitarla. Ella se bajaba después, así que desconocía totalmente su destino. Todas las mañanas eran iguales, siempre se quedaba con las ganas de preguntar su nombre.

¿Algún día tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo?

Quizá fue su imaginación, combinada con el cansancio, pero ella le vio de reojo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ese, era el _día_. Apretó sus puños con decisión y se movió con cuidado al asiento continuo de la pelinegra. La chica tardó un buen rato para darse cuenta de su presencia. Levantó la mirada del libro que leía con avidez, pero no le dijo nada. Segundos después, se volvió a sumir en la lectura.

Sintió que la dulce fragancia de su perfume se impregnaba en su nariz. Intentó concentrarse en sus apuntes, pero era imposible. No, teniéndola a su lado.

El camino se acortaba con rapidez. Debía actuar o sería otro simple día como el resto. Cuando por fin decidió que ya había dado el primer paso y que el segundo sería más fácil, descubrió con horror que ya tenía que abandonar el autobús.

_Otro puto día desperdiciado._

El destino no quería ponerse de su parte. Guardó su libreta, resignado… ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Jamás sería capaz de entablar una conversación normal con ella o con cualquier otra mujer. Su iniciativa era una completa mierda. Incluso, una piedra era más carismática que él.

Entonces pasó uno de esos pequeños milagros cotidianos: se le cayó su libro.

Inmediatamente, se inclinó para levantarlo y entregárselo. Ambos se habían agachado y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos. Era la primera vez que hacían contacto visual. Sus ojos violáceos eran todavía más hermosos de cerca. Para él, todo pasó en cámara lenta. Una vez que se irguieron, ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—De nada… —respondió cohibido, rascándose la cabeza. Luego se percató que ya era hora de irse. Se levantó de un brinco y no miró para atrás.

La morena guardó su libro con recelo y le agradeció mentalmente.

Había sido la coartada perfecta. El idiota por fin se había acercado a ella. Merecía darle una pequeña recompensa por su progreso, ¿no?

Una vez afuera, su rostro parecía brillar por la emoción ¿Y cómo no? Escuchó su voz, luego de siete meses, siete largos meses observándole a escondidas.

_Con un poco de suerte, la volvería a ver... otra vez._


End file.
